


【铁虫】辛德瑞拉的秘密（上）

by katezzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Summary: LOFTER@发条西瓜汁微博@不加辣啊啊啊QQ交流群：940546957
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【铁虫】辛德瑞拉的秘密（上）

直播2里提到的“pp每天都在认真计算黑掉Jarvis和Friday溜进Mr Stark家里把他蒙眼绑起来骑一发的可能性”pp爬床梗。 铁虫正在双向暗恋设定 方舟反应炉还在设定。 爹用骚话调戏羞辱pp预警。*dirty talk*预警。dirty到吓唬崽崽自己会尿进去哦（只是吓唬）提及放置play预警。 微量BDSM倾向，爹dom崽sub预警。 钢铁嘴炮口嗨王预警（不是） 一句话提及曾经情史（包括和pepper交往过以及性交画面闪回）预警 爹视角预警。 （剧透一句，爹从一开始就知道是崽崽来了，他只是没想到崽崽一上来就玩这么狠的） 有一点点点点意识流。 一大堆贴心预警送给雷点低的朋友，还被雷到那就不能怪我了。 建议大家可以把自己代入爹。这样就能体验到操pp崽的感觉。（不 ——————————   
晚上九点半，Tony坐在书房里看书喝咖啡，他用左手把玩一个搅咖啡的勺子柄的顶端，手指的温度把金属捂得温热。他摘掉眼睛闭眼小憩。   
突然，整个房间的照明全都灭了，房间陷入了一片绝对黑暗。   
紧接着，还没等他的眼睛适应了黑暗，他就被不知道什么东西束缚住了手脚，速度快极了。让他根本来不及唤醒MK或者出声叫一下Jarvis或Friday。   
金属扣在桌面吧嗒一声，是这一刻房间里唯一的动静。他完全整个人被固定在皮椅上无法动弹。几乎同时，他被戴上了一个眼罩，眼罩里不知道有什么东西，凉丝丝的。Tony不合时宜地想自己倒是的确需要一个眼部放松。   
束缚了他的东西绝不是绳子、锁链，或者他曾经经历过的任何捆绑用品，严格来说这不像捆绑，而是手腕和小腿被整个严严实实的包在了什么东西里面。 一个力气很大但柔软的手捂住了他的嘴，力道控制得很好，他并不觉得疼。   
Friday和Jarvis出奇地安静。   
他闻起来有轻微的酒气，度数不高的水果酒那一类。他嗅了两口，下意识皱了皱眉。让他惊讶的是那股酒气立刻就远了一些。仿佛知道他的心思一样。   
“我发誓绝对不会伤害你，别紧张，好吗？”对方无声，在他的掌心慢慢地写下这句话。   
Tony挑了挑眉，点点头，没有挣扎。   
“谢谢——配合。”对方耐心地慢慢写着，Tony觉得懂礼貌的绑匪有点可爱。   
那个人一手继续捂着他的嘴，一手抓住了他的皮带扣。金属皮带扣发出的声音清脆响亮。对方着急地拉扯了半天才解开，好像不太会应对这种问题。把裤子脱到大腿，只留了内裤，然后转而专心地一件一件剥下Tony的西装外套、马甲、衬衫、领带。   
对方大概是来劫色的，他应该不懂什么情趣，全都扒光了，明明留个领带效果更好，他想。皮肤忽然暴露在空气里，有点凉。   
五秒钟后墙上空调控制器嘀的一声。对方把他扒光以后还不忘贴心地去调高空调温度。地上铺的厚厚的羊毛地毯让他听不见脚步，他完全失去了控制权。   
接  
着，他在对方起伏不定的呼吸声中被细致地吻遍了全身，柔软微凉的触感从肩膀一直到指尖，根本没有什么技巧，完全是单纯生涩的嘴唇触碰，唤不起情欲，只是让Tony觉得像被小奶狗用爪子挠一样。对方小心又热情的态度不像个绑架者，反而像朝圣什么神祇的仪式那样。   
那股酒气忽然近了，混合着果香，并不讨人厌。对方一只手捧住他的脸，接着又是一长串的细碎的轻吻，落在额头、脸颊、下巴，嘴唇拨动了他下巴的胡子，又隔着眼罩落在眼睛上。   
然后对方重新折回来亲吻反应炉和皮肤的连接处，那里比别处的皮肤敏感很多，那些吻轻柔到他怀疑那只是一阵风拂过，而不是真实的嘴唇触碰。很少被触碰的那里正被极其珍重地亲吻，Tony感觉到痒，以及自己的太阳穴突突的跳动。   
眼前的黑暗和绝对安静让呼吸声和心跳声都放大了，他能听到自己的心跳快了几拍。   
对方松开了捂住嘴的手，几秒钟后又重新捂住，显然是打算亲吻嘴唇，然后又放弃了这个打算。对方的力道始终没有让他感到不舒服。   
Tony用舌尖舔了舔捂在嘴上的柔软手心。果然对方触电般的缩回手。   
他大笑起来，好像他才是主导场面的那一个：“别捂了，”接着换成暧昧的低沉气音，略向前倾身，勾起一个经典Stark式的迷人微笑，“你不想听我喘，或者呻吟？” 长长的漆黑色沉默。   
然后一阵衣料摩挲的声音响起来，对方应该是正在脱衣服。Tony吹了声下流的口哨，低声调笑：“喔，屁股真翘。”   
仿佛他真的能看见一样。   
对方显然没想到他会这样说，脱衣服的声音停止了半天才重新响起。   
Tony像是真的看到了对方羞红的脸一样大声肆意笑起来。意外地，他觉得此时此刻自己放松极了。   
空气里突然响起极其细微的嗡鸣声。Tony不是四倍听力的队长或者那个小孩，他分不清那一线细白海浪一样细微的声音是从哪里传来的。那像磁芯松动的变压器的嗡鸣。   
他难以去思考究竟是什么电器的声音，因为在一片沉默里，他感受到隔着内裤扑来一股热气，那份实实在在的呼吸让他惊讶了一下，然后勾起一个笑容。他期待着下一幕会上演什么。   
接着内裤被扒下来被卡在膝盖处，对方显然真的没什么经验，不知道要憋气，灼热的呼吸就这么直接喷洒在敏感的顶端，然后被两只手抓住，凉凉的什么东西贴在柱身磨蹭。这家伙直接把脸埋在他胯间，长长的呼吸他的气味。   
他很想告诉对方，这不是正确的手势，但还是算了。这种小狗一样亲昵忠诚的态度让Tony感觉一股热流直冲下去。   
半勃起的阴茎被两瓣柔软嘴唇迫切地吮吻着，从冠状沟舔到囊袋，像吃棒棒糖一样。他把他舔得很湿，整根湿透了，Tony不用看就知道对方嘴唇一定也很湿，艳红色泛着水光。   
或者湿得像一双小男孩的眼睛那样。   
Tony能感觉到自己正流出前液，空气里，包括对方的嘴唇，逐渐染上性的淫靡气味。   
嗤的一声，勒在膝盖的内裤大概被直接撕破。   
“喔……”Tony低笑起来，“我没想到你这么急色……”他在床上的风格绝不是亲昵，但他突然很想，这样，“babe。”他用低低的声音说。   
视觉的缺失让其他感官更敏锐，水声和吞咽声清晰可闻。   
他甚至能感觉到什么液体，应该是对方来不及吞咽的口水，顺着阴茎一路流下去，划过那些敏感地带，像拿指尖撩拨着那些地方一样。   
“你真会舔。”   
他夸赞对方，“你比小狗狗舔都知道怎么舔主人，是不是？”   
“别，拜托。”对方在他手掌里写。   
他趁机握住那只写字的手，屈起手指挠挠对方的手心。“除非你告诉我你不喜欢，宝贝。”他说，仿佛能从水声里听出对方的羞耻感，他享受这些。   
逐渐地，对方开始尝试更多的，每舔几下就努力地含一含顶端，他是真的生涩得要命，甚至牙齿时不时轻轻嗑在那上面。不算痛，但刺激得Tony倒吸冷气。   
“别着急，放松你的嘴巴，慢慢来。”指导另一个夜里非法闯入绑架自己的人如何给自己口交，他感到滑稽又色情。   
“用上你的手。”   
对方听话到用手包裹住囊袋和根部上下抚摸，手指和掌心一如他之前感受过的那样柔软火热，笨拙但认真按他说的做。   
尽管他被一场可笑的强奸（或者是一场送上门的性服务？）蒙眼困在椅子上行动不便，但他还是开始拿回了主导权，这比接下来可能要发生的事本身更让他感到期待。他微微扬起脖子，沉吟着，享受着乖巧热情的口腔服务。   
“对，太棒了，好孩子……”   
不知道是哪句话刺激到了对方，握住根部的虎口突然收紧，阴茎一下子被含得很深。   
他能感受到紧致喉咙，自己的性器顶端抵在那里，湿热而富有弹性的喉咙内壁只要稍微往前一挺，稍微来这么一下，对方就能为自己窒息。   
“oh，lord……”Tony呼吸瞬间粗重起来。   
“你吸得好像你就指着这玩意活命了一样。”一阵更加急促凌乱的呼吸和阴茎进出口腔挤出的水声让他确定对方喜欢听这些混话。   
Tony很想吸一支烟，一手的手指夹着它，另一只手插进头发里就这样摁着他的脑袋。尽管他戒烟很久了。   
“好了，起来，如果你还想进行下一步的话。”紧接着那张美好得要命的嘴巴离开了他。乖狗狗，他笑着想。   
“掰开你的屁股，骑上来。”他继续说，“自己来拿……你想要的。”   
椅子晃动了一下，应该是对方爬了上来。他的膝盖触碰到了对方的身体，短暂的摩擦让他分辨不出触碰到的温度。身下这张皮椅足够大，容纳两个人没有问题，不过Tony买它的时候只是为了舒适，绝没有想到可以用来给另一个人在他身上玩骑乘式提供便利的空间。   
那个细微的嗡嗡震动声更近了，一阵突然变急促的呼吸和黏腻的水声之后，震动声更大了一些，然后戛然而止，什么东西被放在桌子上。 操，那是个跳蛋，不是他之前以为的什么变压器。   
他刚才就是这么夹着一个震动跳蛋亲吻遍自己全身，再跪下来给自己吸了一发？   
他暗骂了一声，突然非常想直接就这么操他，掐着腰把人往下摁，挤进那个肯定很湿很软的小洞里。   
“你是怎么扩张的？用手指把你那个穴口揉到变软，然后用手指插自己？”   
“你真是饥渴得可以，让我猜猜你给自己扩张时用了几根手指，三根？”   
“你一定全部吃进去了，又热又紧地吸着自己的手指，是不是？”   
对方的呼吸早就乱掉了，他每说一句话都顿一顿，然后话音落下时满意地听到呼吸急促起伏。连他自己都没有意识到，他心情愉悦到始终保持着笑意。   
敏感的龟头陷入一个柔软的地方，那人就这么坐上来，就跟世界上不存在套这回事一样。完全勃起的阴茎毫无阻碍地挤进臀缝里磨蹭，因为对方重心不稳，整个椅子轻微地晃动，让他不需要用力就可以在那个软弹的美妙地方慢慢戳刺。那里一片滑腻，湿得要命，如果不是对方自己流的水的话——Tony被自己这个天马行空的想法逗笑了——那么显然有足够充分的润滑。   
“坐下来一点。”   
对方几乎没有迟疑地，把一只手撑在他的腰上，完全沉下来。阴茎整根没入被火热肠肉吸绞的感觉让他爽得要命。同时他听见对方猛地吸气，一只手撑在自己身上抓握的力道陡然增加，额头抵住了自己的肩膀，柔软的头发在脖颈处蹭着。 他能更清晰地闻见对方的小小酒气，以及发丝间某种洗发水的清香和暖烘烘的气息。这让他觉得自己在面对一只小兽，剧烈颤抖、胆怯的。   
“疼，对吧？我说的是坐下来一点，贪心也不是这个贪法，”Tony叹了一口气，他忍着直接就这么在那个热情紧致的穴里横冲直撞的念头，“过来吻我。”   
对方没有动静。   
“我不说第二遍。”他向后仰头，放松地靠在靠背上，短促有力地说。 


End file.
